libermgespeechfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Father Grigori/KC Rant
So I know what you’re possibly thinking, “Holy hell, to many words!” or “Dude! Why even write this?!” Eh, maybe, maybe not, so here I am, writing yet again, another rant on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and Kenkou Cross… Let’s begin… So we all know about the wonderful artist of KC right? The one who make our sexy monster girl waifu’s to do sexual things or other things to them, that’s the whole point behind it all right? But why do we do just this, why just follow one ''topic that is in this case sex, happiness and overall just pure bliss? Have some of us ever think about what OTHER things we can do with his creations? Oh right! Alternative universes! The thing that makes the whole series very interesting via fanfics and roleplay’s! Throughout the years, we’ve always seen and made these certain creations, some are REALLY amazing! While some are just not so adequate to our tastes. So all is going good! The MGE community is thriving! People are being creative, KC keeps pumping out his wonderful works, and overall, everything is peachy! THEN… comes this… Oh boy… the fan art of the infamous/famous Human Liberation Front… So it’s just fan-art? What’s the big deal right? I mean, it looks pretty damn well drawn! I mean, it really shows a good thrill and a whole different perspective on the whole universe of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia! What’s wrong with that? Well apparently, in the eyes of the creator and some other’s that art is viewed as ''wrong, violent, gory, ''and overall just outright radical judgement. Some of you are going to say, “Oh, but it’s his series, so of course he has the right to say that!” While true he has the rights to say such things, that doesn’t mean that ''we as a society, is not going to really follow up on what he has to say, which right there is the harsh reality some people just have a hard time to accept most of the time. Let’s look at it this way, I make a fanfic that based around a war like theme and everything depicted in this fan fic of his work is based around violence because as I stated before, it’s war, and stuff like that is to be expected, pretty obvious right? So I guess your question is… why write it? Well, let me answer that question with a question, have you ever gotten so bored of the same thing? Like going to school every day of your life, it’s the same routine, get up, go to school, go to the same classes, and go home, wash rinse and repeat. But Father! What does school that’s an educational platform have to do with sexy monster girl waifus?! You may be asking… Here’s the thing, the whole monster girl encyclopedia story revolves around where a new demon lord came into power who was a succubus and therefore turned all of the monsters that were bestial in nature into the humanoid lovers we know today, turning the world into an erogenous zone. So what’s wrong with that? KC clearly wants to make us happy and that’s perfectly fine cause I’m happy he put out this stuff too. But I’m going to refer back to my example of school. You see, it’s the same thing ''over and over, a monster girl comes in, wants to make love, corrupt humans, and overall just be the dream that most of us want to achieve, ''sex. But this happens over and over again, the same thing, sex, monster girls, corrupting humans, making love, wash rinse and repeat… So you see where I’m coming from? When people get bored of the same trend, we tend to want to get creative, to make fanfics, roleplays and basically what we think to what our imagination puts out. So when you browse the fanfiction section, there are so many different or even similar perspectives of what they see of KC’s world of “monster girl land.” That’s right, even gore, violence, murder, crime, and overall just a thrilling stuff for us to stimulate our questions of, “What happens if a monster girl gets killed or injured?” It’s only human nature… Which makes me backtrack to what I stated earlier about questions… ''Questions you may ask? Yes, indeed, it’s like when you look at a mysterious object (not going to specify) and the first thing that comes to mind is… what happens if I do this, or that, or what WILL happen if I place this object here? The same thing applies to everything, including no doubt, the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. But what sort of questions? Well, there are many of them, you see it varies from person to person. Some people are going to ask, “What happens if I interact with this certain monster girl?” or “What happens if I end up in this situation where they want to have sex with me?” It’s all natural for us to ask these things, and especially where the creator only gives us the character and we know for a fact he isn’t going to answer all of our questions and basically left with one thing… make up our own answer. Curiosity ''drives ''us to do these things, it’s only natural as I said. So… what does this have to do with violent content? Well, going back to my explanation over us asking questions, there are going to be those people that ask, “What happens if a monster girl dies?” or “What happens if a sudden war breaks out?” or “What if the humans gain the upper ground in the entire situation?” and even, “What happens if humans of this world get advanced technology of today’s world and implement it to the humans of THEIR world?” It’s all a series and a variety that we can’t have answered by someone else, and by having no other choice but to look at ''ourselves ''and answer our own questions to satisfy our own or even other people’s quota. Then comes the problem… What is this problem? Well, I stated it over and over… ''questions… ''Yes, you heard me right, if anything that I experienced with Mr. Kenkou Cross is that he ''doesn’t ''like people that think differently than what he placed out there, now that may not be true! However, from what I seen as I talked with the guy, he doesn’t seem all to satisfied with other people’s perspectives of his work… Now does that mean I hate the guy? No! Not at all! “But Father! You posted an evil picture on his Twitter page! It had violence that has a demon being killed!” So what? We see people get killed every day in our lives, men are sent out to combat and some don’t come back home but instead in a box wrapped in a flag. It true we may not know those people that died, but you have to ask yourself, “Why are people or myself overreacting over a ''fictional ''character that’s not even real and only on a sheet of paper?” “But Father! That was KC children you just shot, and stuff like that is an offense to him!” That’s where my greatest question lies… Why does KC take that as an offense? Why take a simple drawing that’s ''not canon ''very seriously? It’s simply just MY and some other’s people perspective over what I as an individual think of his work! Is there anything wrong with just simply expressing your own imagination? NO! Not at all! But it seems to KC and some other’s it is. Now now, I’m not saying that KC is a bad person, because I know that’s the case and I can understand his perspective in his eyes. You see, not everyone can take violent content as an everyday thing in life and his reaction is natural as I said. So being offended over such artwork is somewhat understandable. I mean, the admins worked very hard to try and convince KC to give his artwork for us to see for free pretty much, which is something ''very few ''artists do on a daily basis. So you can see that he is a nice person to give us these monster girls for our hearts to imagine what we want to do with them. However, it’s just my problem is that even though he gives us these creations, he tells people to NOT post this certain thing about his works, he damns the utter existence of alternate realities of his monster girls for they were only meant to be in this ONE sole subject of sex, happiness, etc. Not the thrilling stories or roleplays that adds a whole new perspective and interest in his works! That right there… is basically shooting himself in the foot… why? Why do you say such a cruel thing? Well look at it this way… KC is making these creations for the sake of ''making money… For what? Well of course to have a roof under his head and to feed himself of a daily basis, so what does his personal survival have to do with as I quoted “shooting himself in the foot?” Well, the thing is when you are selling a product to someone, it’s basically now HIS/HER possession and it’s up to HIM/HER to do what they want with it with no restrictions… So basically, if he tries to sell you this product and he tells you “Oh but you can’t do this and you can’t do that with it!” It’s going to cause that customer to lose interest in that product, therefore losing profit and not to mention his life. But hey, I’m not one to dig into his personal life, so let’s get to the point. So the same thing applies to the internet as well, he posts these artworks for us to see and commentate on. So you like or hate his artworks and you decide that you want to write or draw or think up something unique out of his works, and in this case, let’s do something war like. So I write a war story based off of his characters. Every character of his is respectfully copyrighted and I intend not to make money off of my works whatsoever, just for the sake of expressing my own imagination. Then after days or even weeks of work of writing, it’s finally done and by God there is so much detail, character description, and all around a good format to read and enjoy! Then… KC comes along and tells those people who wrote that type of fanfic to say, “No! This is not how it’s supposed to be! You idiots! Get it off of here! It’s not welcome!!” Now I may have exaggerated a bit there, but you seem to get my point. So KC tells those writers to fuck off basically and you know what happens next? Those writers are going to go tell their friends or fellow acquaintances about his guy of “Wow, this guy totally is a huge dick!” or “Man, this guy totally blocked me and removed my hours of work off of his creation!” So when people start telling others this way about KC, that is going to spread bad rumors about him, and rumors spread like wildfire, depending on what it is. Then he’s going to get bad reviews everywhere, because the internet is a vast virtual world for literally ''everyone ''to see. So to put it in a nutshell, if you are a person who just enjoys writing that type of content for the sake of just wanting to write and for people to enjoy only and end up getting beat down by the creator himself. Not only is he going to make himself look bad, but also, he’s just lost a customer that was ''once ''interested in his works. Now I’ve really talked probably a lot of trash about the wondrous creator himself and probably getting a lot of flak as we speak, so let me go ahead and just clear this up. I don’t hate the artist, no, I still love him and so as many others’ despite his opinion and restriction. But what we ask of him is to just simply take a more negotiable way out, maybe just ''ignore ''it altogether and perhaps it won’t be such a big deal. Now I know that there are haters out there and that’s to be expected, but we all know that we can just block them out. There are many people like myself out there that have a similar perspective on many things and/or his work specifically, but thing is, were just fans like everyone else, while some may not agree to our point of view, that’s just the beauty and the curse of every community you see or are in. So thanks for reading this and I hope you all a happy long life! God bless everyone! Category:Blog posts